


Podfic: Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day

by bisMortem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisMortem/pseuds/bisMortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hides from his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534041) by [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem). 



> originally written by Mackem.
> 
> erm. so. yeah, podficced this for fun-- I will probably come back and edit this someday, if I have time, since I am slightly dissatisfied with parts of it. but here it is, at the moment. :)
> 
> also. sorry if I have broken any rules for podficcing, as this is my first submission-- however, just to be clear, again, I don't claim credit for the story, as it was published by Mackem. any feedback is much appreciated!

 

[ ](http://lilybells.tumblr.com/post/35379803955/derek-hales-no-good-very-bad-day)

Title: Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day

Author: Mackem

Length: 00.14.44

Download: [mp3](http://rapidshare.com/files/2129719914/Derek%20Hale's%20No-Good_%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3) [RapidShare]

    alternate: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?b5gsdy1i2me33l9) [MediaFire]


End file.
